


The One with Multiple Endings

by KeeleyWrites



Series: Lionheart Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Because i started DS9, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Honestly there is going to be one massive chapter, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Partners, One Shot, Romance, and decided this is mainly star trek prompts, and it's - im gonna weep, pre established relationships, so yeah here's a new and improve tag system, where all the captains from the different ships end up in ana's backyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeleyWrites/pseuds/KeeleyWrites
Summary: Series of one shots involving my original character, Ana and multiple beloved and well known characters. Some of these shots will make direct reference to the main series, Lionheart, but it is not really needed to read that first, i try my best to make sure the relationship status' are easy to recognise.If you want to send me prompts or ideas for one shots - send them directly to my tumblr, foxyverse, or leave a comment and i will sure to write it !





	1. a dog is the best medicine (enterprise) (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, like I said in the tags - this is my first piece here, and I have no idea where any of it is going.  
> So these are just a series of one shots whenever I feel inspired to write. Mostly to do with Star Trek Enterprise - but some from Voyager may pop up, I'll probably change everything around once I know what I'm doing, in the mean time I hope you enjoy this little fluff piece, with the good pupper.

“ I wonder which will get you killed faster,” Ana groaned slightly as she tried to push her body off the biobed, her muscles ached and her head started to pound with an oncoming headache. Arms gave out and she fell back against the rather uncomfortable mattress, which caused Ana to give another groan. “ Your loyalty or your stubbornness?” Her loyalty most likely, to each and every crew she served with, but her stubbornness always got her into trouble with almost everyone. Once her mind was fixed on something, there was no way you could get her to change it.  


Q hadn’t exactly been able to find her easily while she was on the Enterprise ( the NX-01 version that is ), the Continuum apparently decided that they needed some time _apart_. They were getting too close and the Continuum were getting a little too concerned where this human and Q relationship was going. They seemed to not exactly be good for one another.  


Ana winced, before she tried to again. The Lieutenant pushed herself up off the biobed again, this time to _turn_ onto her side - her body screaming at her as she started to twist. She more worried about the fact that anyone could suddenly walk through the sickbay doors and hear them, see Q, who’s presence was hard to miss - but the omnipotent being only held a look of annoyance on his face, **his** powers suddenly seemed a little more than scary.

“ Oh my stubbornness for sure.” Ana gave a toothy grin, as her eyes slide shut slightly. Finally able to fall onto her side, hands coming to rest over her stomach and hip. There had been a hole there a little over three hours ago. Head resting against the pillow, Ana forgot that Q was even there until he spoke up again. Green eyes opened and found light blue narrowed down at her. She had never seen him so _serious_ before.  


“ Tanaka, I had to step in and SAVE you. Again. This can’t keep happening.” The Suliban were a shit of a race - they most certainly liked to target her more often than not, due to her relationship with the Captain. That little tidbit of information had seemed to leak through subspace somehow. But this time it felt different - like the mysterious man giving the Cabal orders had a specific agenda against her this time around. 

“ I am grateful for that Q, you know I am. But you gotta wonder WHY the Continuum decided that we be separated?” His arms came to cross over his chest - the current uniform looked good on him. The dark blue really put more emphasis on his _light_ blue eyes.

“ They had no idea what they were talking about.”  He sniffed and Ana let a lazy grin _pull_ across her lips. 

“ Of course you do. We get each other into trouble. You’re becoming too focused on _one human_.” The Continuum thought they had to watch over him when he hung around Janeway and Voyager - but Ana, the first human he ever really showed an interest in was something of a problem for the omnipotent beings.” That’s why they threw me across time and space. Closer to my own time and away from Voyager and _you_.” The Continuum wasn’t all full of pretentious assholes, most of them wanted to _LOOK out_ for human kind - and not let them put themselves in unnecessary danger. Any more than usual.

Q wanted to say something more, his mouth opening and closing. But his eyes narrowed instead even more - before he pushed himself off the other bed, took a step and leaned over her. Pressing a kiss against Ana’s forehead, hands brushing her dark hair out of her face before he disappeared in a flash of white light and Ana stared, slightly stunned, at the spot he had just been. 

Okay - that was a little weird. Ana was gonna call out to him but suddenly the sound of claws against the deck plating caught her attention. Ana’s eyes shifted downwards and her lips pulled into a genuine smile. “ Porthos !” She exclaimed as the beagle jumped upwards and rested his paws against the side of the bed. Ana moved her right hand over and petted the animal on the head. “ What are you doing here buddy?”

“ I thought he could give you some company.” Ana let her head tilt to the side ( causing her brown hair to **fall** around her face ) and her eyes met Jonathan’s. “ I know Phlox sometimes tends to ramble.”

Ana laughed and turned her attention back to Porthos, who seemed to be trying to hop UP onto the bed. Ana let green eyes fall back onto Archer’s, before he moved forward and picked up Porthos and resting him in front of Ana’s stomach. The beagle immediately found a spot and laid down.

“ Thanks Jon. He always does seem to cheer me up.” The Captain hummed, his hand moving from his dog to Ana’s head - fingers lightly stroking her hair. 

“ How are you feeling?” He questioned, but Ana’s attention was solely on Porthos, hands running over his fur - trying to ignore the goosebumps that appeared on her arms whenever Jonathan’s skin came into contact with her forehead. 

“ I’m fine.”

“ Lieutenant,” the tone was stern and Ana tilted her head backwards with a grin and almost a roll of her green eyes.  


“ Okay - I feel like shit but at least my stomach doesn’t feel like it has a HOLE through the middle and my insides are gonna fall out.” The Australian corrected herself and Archer tried not to laugh at that, but. His hand moved away from her head ( Ana almost whining at the loss of contact. ) and sat on the bed that Q had just been occupying.  


“ Phlox said there was no major or permanent damage but you’ll be sore for a couple of days.” Ana knew that, Phlox had been by an hour before to give her an update, she may be a midwife - but she was still Phlox’s nurse, she knew what all the big fancy words meant.

“ I know - no shifts for me. Bed rest and Porthos visits.” Ana replied, hands brushing at the dogs ears, who had moved positions and now had his chin resting on Ana’s hip.  


“ Will you actually honour those orders this time?” Archer questioned, arms coming to cross over his chest. Ana scrunched her nose at him.

“ Yes - I will. Not everyday you’re kidnapped and tortured by a group of racialists that want you _dead_.” It was scary - they knew she was a time traveler, Silik knew she wasn’t from this time - or any future, but the past and he wanted to know how the hell she had got here and whether or not she was going to screw up their plans. Not that they reviled any of them to her ( which would have been rather handy. ) - hell even Daniels knew she was a traveler as well. 

He had cornered her almost the second day she was _officially_ welcomed on board ( the Continuum was rather good at falsifying documentation. ) and told her that something about her was wrong. Ana had to play it dumb, asked him what the hell he was talking about - but unfortunately for her, she was given HIM as a roommate - rather strong coincidence.

“ Ana, I am sorry,” Green eyes snapped back to Jonathan and brought her out of her thoughts. Daniels was dead and it was Silik who had the honours. They had tried to kill her as well - just in case she tried anything, but Malcolm and Chuck were her knights in blue armor. ( with a little bit of help from Q. )

“ It’s not your fault.” she mumbled, eyes dropping to look at Porthos’ sleeping body. “ I was careless enough to wander from the group. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“ I wasn’t either.” Ana smiled slightly. They could argue like this for hours, it was common for BOTH of them to have a rather pointless argument over who was right - or something else.  


“ Yeah - well, I’m alive and back home, with only a minor flesh wound.” Though lets not forget the three broken ribs, one broken hand, dislocated shoulder and bruised thigh. “ Thanks to my knights in shining armor.” She heard Jonathan chuckle when the doors to the sickbay opened. Porthos’ head lifted from Ana’s hip and he offered one small bark.  


“ Hey.” Archer scolded and the beagle whined softly, placing his head back down. “ Doctor.” Phlox came strolling back in with a crewman in tow. “ What happened?” Archer got off the biobed next to Ana and went to be a captain.  


The Australian let her hand rest on Porthos’ back, the soft warm fur and the way his body expanded every time he took a small breath caused her to be a little more relaxed. Ana shifted then, to lie on her back again. Wincing once more, Porthos gave a rather low grumpy growl, to which Ana snorted at. “ You’ll be fine.” she muttered. “ I’m the one with the flesh wound.” Before her eyes slid closed, and she tried to focus on what the others in the room were talking about.  


Engineering wasn’t exactly a safe place for anyone to work. Second degree burns for the poor crewman, he’d have to stay over night nursing the wounds, but other wise he was okay. A little over tired but nothing serious.  


“ And how’s our other patient doing?” Phlox questioned, Ana could hear the smile in his voice.  


“ She says she’s fine, just a little sore, I think more than a few visits from Porthos will do Ana some good.” The Captain replied.  


“ Her vitals do appear to have come up slightly, it’s fascinating how you humans can find comfort in something that isn’t medically proven to work.” Phlox had wandered closer to Ana’s biobed, standing at the end of it.   


“ Well, humans and canines have been together for centuries, just nature I guess.” They were using hushed tones as Archer moved to stand near the head of the biobed.  


“ She will be fine in a couple of days, Captain.” Phlox sounded further away now. Ana felt Jonathan’s hand against her forehead again, brushing hair away from her eyes. A sigh escaped Ana’s lips. “ Nothing too damaged but then again I am not a psychologist.”

Lips were felt against her forehead and Ana tried to keep her heart from beating over time. “ You be good. I’ll Come back for you when it’s dinner time.” He must have been talking to Porthos, because the beagle replied with a small bark and Ana could feel his tail whacking against her arm. And that was the last thing that she could remember - before her mind shut off and she fell asleep. 


	2. the beginning of the end (enterprise) (one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding this here because I wrote this all the way back in August last year, and it was a cute little tidbit, jumping from like season one to the ending scene of episode 22 of season 4 - also checking out how gifs look, because i love putting little screen grabs for everyone to imagine when reading - lemme know if it isn't distracting or whatever !

                                                                                    

* * *

 

He’s pacing. he’s pacing because he’s **nervous** and he’s _nervous_ because he literally wrote his _speech_ the NIGHT before he was due to give it. Ana looked over at T’Pol when Jonathan _turned_ for what seemed like the **fiftieth** time, the brunette stood from her spot on the _large_ couch and **gripped** onto his arm. slender _fingers_ curling around the inside of his elbow (the best that she could anyway), she knew that T’Pol would have done it, **but** the Vulcan understood the boundaries that had been set almost six years ago between them. Jonathan continued to pace, but Ana’s arm followed for a few seconds before her hand tightened its grip on his elbow.

 **“Stop.”** she almost _snorted_ , when he finally came to a stand still in front of her. Blue eyes didn’t meet her own, still focusing on the P.A.D.D in his hands and green ones rolled as her own hands came up to fix the collar of his dress uniform. “You know if you hadn’t of waited until _last_ night to write your speech,” she started. and his blue eyes lifted to meet hers finally. “…you would have had time to _memorise_ it.”

“You sound like my ninth grade teacher.” this time Ana did snort, as she ran her hands over his _shoulders_ to smooth out the **few** wrinkles that weren’t actually there. 

“I am _worse_ than any ninth grade teacher.” she mumbled slightly, **never** once letting her gaze waver — almost _forgetting_ that there were in fact **TWO** others in the room with them.

“There are dignitaries here from eighteen different worlds,” Phlox started, as he stood from the couch, T’Pol joining him. Ana suddenly stepped back from her _former_ Captain, and crossed her arms over her chest, light pink dusted across her cheeks. She had a feeling _that_ was always going to happen. “It’s a good sign. I wouldn’t be surprised if this alliance begins to expand before we know it.” _oh you all have no idea._ Ana thought to herself, a soft smile replacing her grin. “You should be very proud of yourself, Captain.”

Jonathan sighed, and looked up from the P.A.D.D in his hand, blue eyes flickering between the three that were in the green room with him. “I’ll be proud of myself if I get this speech out in one piece.”

Phlox narrowed his eyes and the Denoblian looked at the Australian, who shook her head slightly. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant, Phlox, and I appreciate it, but this is not about me.” Jonathan was adamant _about_ that. He started pacing again and Ana sighed softly, a hand coming up and **rubbed** at her forehead.

“Why do so many humans refuse to take credit where credit is due?” Ana took her already lifted hand and pointed it towards T’Pol, agreeing with her statement. Though it was true that she was one of **said** humans that never took credit where it was due, this wasn’t about _her_. “There are times when modesty and humility are quite illogical.” Ana snorted at this, arms coming back to rest across her chest, before the brunette made her way to stand next to the Captain. Jonathan paused and looked at the two women, before looking at his _doctor_ , who shrugged his shoulders.

Ana’s green eyes focused on an Ensign, who was making his way down the stairs. “Whenever you’re ready, sir.” he said, lingering for a second before turning and making his way back up the _steps_ and out of the room. Phlox started towards the stairs himself, before pausing and turning back on the other three.

“Well, I’ve got three wives waiting. I’d better go and join them.” another laugh left Ana’s lips, she had the fortune of _meeting_ said wives, and **BOY** were they a treat. “I’d wish you good luck, Captain, but you’ve always had an ample supply.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Phlox then turned, placing a hand against Ana’s arm before he walked up the stairs and left the room. Jonathan looked over at T’Pol. “You’d better get out there. You don’t want to miss me screwing this thing up.”

The female Vulcan hesitated for a second, brown eyes flickering between Ana and the Captain, before she spoke. “I’m going to remain down here, if you don’t mind.”

“You never did like crowds, did you?” the question is left unanswered, and Ana could feel him place his hand on the small of her back, before moving to take her hand as they _moved_ towards the stairs, Ana following close behind. Her own dress uniform clung to her body and the **draft** from outside was starting to cause her legs to shiver slightly.

“You look very heroic.” T’Pol continued, out of the blue, which caused the pair to slow to a stop on the steps. Jonathan looked at Ana, who let a small smile tug on her lips. Ana nodded her head slightly at T'Pol, before she let his hand go. Jonathan moved back down the stairs and pulled T’Pol into a hug before she could argue against it. there’s a moment of silence before the former Captain pulls away and starts back up the stairs. Ana looked at T’Pol and gave her a soft smile, before the shorter woman followed after Jonathan.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Ana suddenly spoke, as they came to a stop just before the entrance of the auditorium. Jonathan looked down at Ana and he smile, her heart still managed to do a slight skip when he gave it to her. then there was a **feeling** in her stomach, that she _didn’t_ care that almost **EVERYONE** in the auditorium could literally see them.

She leant upwards (hands resting on his forearms) and pressed her lips against his. _there_ was a **SLIGHT** up roar from the crowd, and Ana could feel the heat rise in her cheeks again, before she pulled away. although — she _tried_ to pull away, before Jonathan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, _lips_ deepening their kiss. it had always been private, _with_ only the crew really knowing what was going on between their captain and the nurse, but now, it was known between the crew and eighteen different planets.


	3. acquisition (enterprise) (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Acquisition - Star Trek Enterprise Season One Episode 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i stated in the summary, this is set during Acquisition, the one where everyone gets knocked out and we see Trip in his underwear for like half the episode B)
> 
> I am trying to see if I can get through this whole episode, with some original dialogue and content.

                                                                                     

* * *

 

It had become apparent to her that the decon chamber was the only thing from the 22nd century that Ana really enjoyed. _It_ was like the beginning steps towards a sonic shower, though of course, nothing would ever beat a good old _water_ shower, there was just something about spending  _almost_ an hour away from everyone after an away mission and  **getting** clean.

The Australian Lieutenant was lying on the floor, her head resting against Chuck's stomach, Chuck was also Ana's nickname for Trip - he gave her a name that hardly anyone else uses ( _unless_ you count River. Which at the time and place, Ana didn't ) so she decided she would do the same. Green eyes closed and hands rested against her own stomach - as she remembered that mornings events and everything that happened from then to where they were now. It hadn’t exactly started off the way she had thought it would.

What with sneaking out the Captain’s quarters.

That most certainly _wasn't_ something she thought she would be doing - Man, she must _really_ learn to keep it in her pants. Shifting slightly on the ground, Ana frowned at her own thoughts, before she sighed and started back at the beginning. It was literally _about_ two hours before Archer was due to start anything remotely Captain- _esq_. Ana didn't exactly _want_ to be caught sneaking out of his cabin when the Alpha shift started their rotation, at least the night workers were few and far between. However, Ana knew that Malcolm would have a heart attack if he found her anywhere  **near** the Captain quarters as well as being out of her  _own_. The evening beforehand was a little _blurry_ , but Ana was certain that there hadn’t been any  _kind_ of alcoholic substance present - also that  **NOTHING** was meant by the action that had occurred. It was  _sex_ don't worry about it, but it was still  **PRETTY** awkward to wake up in  _your_ Captain's quarters with **his** dog perched in the middle and his _head_ laid upon your stomach. It still wasn’t exactly allowed in Star Fleet to start fraternizing with the crew, _even_ if one was a time traveler 100 years his senior, she was still his crewmember and he was still the captain.

So NOTHING did happen. ~~None that Ana could remember that is~~.

With only her legs through the uniform onesie and the rest of it tied around her waist ( leaving Ana in only her black tank top ), she placed a kiss on the top of Porthos' head and scratched him behind the ears. A last lingering look on Archer, before Ana physically  _shook_ her head and then made sure to check that no one was out and about at this end of the ship at about four thirty in the goddamn morning. Fortunately for Ana, there wasn’t. Well - none that she could see anyway.

The trip back to her own quarters was a bit like a stealth game. She had to make sure to continuously check around every corner before she darted to the next wall - with the engine being so loud, it was hard to hear footsteps over the humming. Causing Ana to have to strain her ears a little more than usual. She had to freshen up, once she reached her quarters - otherwise, Chuck would want to know why she looked so _dang_ disheveled and like she had the  _best_ sleep of her life all at the same time. Having a quick shower, Ana made sure that she didn’t exactly _smell_ like the captain either ( that was a distinct smell that she was certain his _friends_ would be able to guess ) and slipped into a non dirtied uniform properly this time. Ana was now presentable as she left her quarters tying her hair up into a ponytail, too meet Chuck in the shuttle bay by 6:30.

Though if Ana was being honest, there was no need for a _nurse_ to tag along on this away mission, but Ana made a rather good point that it was never _known_ when a nurse could come in handy - especially when there was only one person for the away team. Reluctantly, the Captain had agreed for Ana to go with Chuck - and well that was almost a week ago, now Ana had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn’t exactly going to go well - but she brushed it off as she made her way into the cargo hold, which was essentially their shuttle bay. Though the other reason she wanted to go was that there was no holodeck, Ana knew she had been _royally_ spoiled while spending time on the third Enterprise classed ship - very spoilt. It gave the meaning _cabin fever_ a whole new meaning.

 

Who knew that being privileged with a holodeck was something Ana would miss a hell of a lot when she was thrown back to this time.

 

“Why the heck are you up so early?” The voice from below her almost caused Ana to jump. Maybe she was still  _antsy_ that someone would realise where she was for most of the night. There was  _always_ that sense of relief that Daniels was her  _original_ bunkmate and that  **no** one had been assigned to share her quarters. Green eyes narrowed at the southerner, who was now making his way to the set of steps and looking up at her, a shitting eating grin crossing his lips.

 

“I woke up early. Thought we could leave and then get back quicker.” The lieutenant watched as the _Commander_ raise a brow and his grin continued to stay in place, moving the padd that _was_ in his hands underneath his right armpit and grab onto the rails, before pulling himself up the steps.

 

“You? Waking early? That sounds kinda far-fetched.” Chuck then had to quickly jump out of the way, as Ana moved rather quickly to whack his arm with a closed fist. He may have outranked her - but when no one else was around, they were just _two_ best friends. Best friends that really liked teasing the _shit_ out of each other. “Hey, I know you, Matheson. You are not a morning person.” he continued as he moved back to stand next to Ana, blue eyes suddenly focused on the couple of crewmen that had arrived and started working on looking over the shuttle. “That’s always why Phlox puts you on the afternoon shifts.”

 

A roll of green eyes confirmed Chuck’s suspicions that something must have come up. For Ana to be up and coherent this early meant that something happened the night before and it must have kept her awake. “No - it’s because Phlox has his pets to feed and there is probably no way in _hell_ he would let me feed them. Again.” the last time hadn’t exactly _gone_ to plan. There was a lot of yelling ( from Phlox ), laughing ( from Travis ) and cursing ( from Ana. )

 

“Right.” Ana wanted to reply to _his_ one sentence answer, but she forced herself to stay silent when she heard the shuttle bay door slide open behind her. She _really_ didn’t have to turn around to figure out who had just stepped through, the brunette could tell by the way Chuck straightened his posture and his _lazy_ smile, got a little less lazy. “We’re all ready to go, Captin.”

 

“Good - you be careful.” Archer’s voice almost caused a shiver to run down Ana's spine. _Oh_ boy - this wasn't good ... this really wasn't a good thing. Maybe she should call Q to take her home, away from this _timeline_. But then that thought came crashing down when Q **HAD** tried and she had just appeared back in her quarters. The Continuum had a _tight_ grip on Ana and she didn't know whether she should be thankful or **rather** worried that they were trying this hard to keep her away from Q. Focusing back on the Captain, Ana realised he was still tired. Her hands came to rest on the railing in front of her and she tried to tune out their conversation ( where T’Pol interjected with a few guidelines; rules mostly, for the pair of them to follow. )

 

“Don’t worry about me Captain, I have one of the best nurses on board to help me if I get into trouble.” Chuck had tried to pull Ana into the conversation, his hand resting on her arm. When she didn't exactly turn around or even acknowledge she had heard the conversation, his grip tightened on her arm. “Matheson?” There was a silent moment. Chuck didn't exactly  _miss_ the sigh that left the Captain's lips, and nor did T'Pol who rose a brow in response. "Annie?”

 

This time Ana did turn around, a large and bright smile pulling across her face. “Sorry - I was kinda making sure I had checked off that mental list that I usually make..." Oh, and she _was_ going to start rambling if Chuck hadn't squeezed her shoulder again. A faint blush appeared on the apples of her cheeks and Archer couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips.

 

“You be careful as well,” he said - brown eyes hardening ever so slightly as they looked over Ana. Who in turn, placed a hand on her hip and let her smile grow into a grin. “I mean it, Ana. You’re very easily distracted.”

 

Chuck dropped his grip on Ana's arm and turned to T’Pol, as they both shared a look, before turning back to watch the Captain and the Lieutenant. Chuck had made a mental note to ask her _what_ the hell that exchange was about a little later on.

 

There was a sudden jerk of Ana's head, which caused her to be shaken out of her _dazed_ memory rehash. Eyes snapped open and Ana's brows furrowed as she turned her head to looked up at Chuck. "Doc, isn't our time up yet? You said twenty minutes." Chuck called out from his position. He was met with silence and Ana's brows bent downwards even more. There was suddenly that _unsettled_ feeling in the pit of her stomach again, radio silence was never a good thing.

 

Especially when you were in space. **That** is usually a _bad_ sign.

 

"How long has it actually been?" Ana questioned before she rolled off Chuck and sat on her bottom.

 

"An hour - at least," Chuck replied, a brow then shot up on Ana's forehead. "Like I said it's been at least an hour, we're getting a little well-done in here." Chuck raised his voice a little more for that last part and yet - still silence. Chuck stood from the floor before he held his hand out towards Ana. She took it in her own and was pulled to her feet, the decon chamber usually caused the Lieutenant to become rather **limp** , that was a funny **FIRST** experience. Chuck then moved his body to face the door, when Ana shuffled a little bit closer towards him, her hand still gripped onto his.

 

"Doctor?" Ana tried herself - though she wouldn't understand why Phlox would answer her and not Chuck. Oh boy, Ana didn't like this - _not_ one bit. The brunette pulled her hand from Chuck's and wrapped her arms around her **stomach** and watched as the Southerner tried to pry open the door, but it was sealed shut. Chuck moved to the panel on the **side** of the door, he pulled the panel off the wall and short circuited the **power** \- causing the door to open slightly and Ana to flinch. The pair of them moved to open the door wide enough so that they could _squeeze_ through it. "What the hell could have happened in the hour we've been _in_ there?"

 

"I don't know Annie, but I really don't like this." Chuck spotted something in front of him and it caused Ana's green eyes to _widen._ Crew members were passed out on the floor - it looked like they all just **dropped** in the middle of whatever they had been doing. Chuck rushed over to two crewmen and knelt down beside them and pressed two fingers to their neck. "They're still alive."

 

"Oh thank god." Ana breathed and placed a hand on her chest and she didn't particularly want to explain sudden ship-wide death to Star Fleet. The two of them then made their way around to sickbay - only to notice that Phlox himself was unconscious. "Doctor?" Ana called before she knelt down beside her coworker - she looked up at Chuck and nodded her head. He was just unconscious as well, she was about to _say_ something when Chuck's head snapped towards the sickbay doors and his _fingers_ come to rest on his lips. It was a couple of seconds later, that Chuck reached his hand out towards Ana again.

 

The Australian took it and they rushed to find a hiding spot. It didn't take them long, to find the access ladder at the back of sickbay, Chuck forcing Ana up first before he followed. They managed to squeeze into the tight spot - just enough that they had the ability to look down the tube and into the sickbay. Their backs rested against the wall and Ana took a deep breath, before holding the breath when they heard the doors sliding open and the sound of footsteps entered the sick bay. A language neither of them could understand filled their ears, but somehow it sounded vaguely familiar to Ana. Chuck shifted and moved his body so that he could look at what was happening beneath them, only to sit back up again before he shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at Ana. Her teeth ended up biting down on her bottom lip before she  **maneuvered** herself and looked into the sick bay.

 

Only this time, a gasp escaped Ana's lips.

 

She knew that coloured skin and the shape of those ears, she would be able to _pick_ that species out anywhere. "Holy shit, Ferangi," she mumbled until she quickly dived back up the ladder when she **felt** the gaze of one of the Ferangi shoot their way. Chuck looked at her with a confused expression and Ana replied with a wave of her hand, which only meant she would explain _later_. The sickbay doors opened again and then closed - the pair waited a couple of seconds before they jumped down from their hiding spot.

 

"Who the hell are they?" Chuck asked her, as Ana managed to straighten out her top, which had ridden up her stomach. Green eyes focused on Chuck before she moved forward and grabbed his hand. This time Ana pulled Chuck after her and out into the corridor again.

 

"We have to follow them," she mumbled and looked back up at Chuck. "Just trust me, when I say I'll explain who they are later. We have to make sure they don't steal anything else." Thieving bastards probably have half the ship on their own vessel by now - Ana had a feeling that this wasn’t exactly going to end well.

 

For the Ferangi that is. It was also _going_ to be another long day.


	4. deja-q (tng) (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i promise to actually finish this episode !!  
> and then maybe go back and finish the ent one  
> but this is just my dumping ground for future chapters.
> 
> i love Q & ana together and i just ... don't write them enough.

* * *

 

― * ✧      it was probably the _most_ bazaar reason why natasha had to make an appearance on board the enterprise. the continuum knew that ana responded to the lady Q best out of **any** of them ( and that included her _Q_ ). it was only because they had almost like an obligation towards the human due to the fact that Q had _swept_ her from her timeline, her family to become **his** plaything which subsequently ended **up** in her getting _HURT_ because of it.  


                tasha appeared in flash of a bright, white light, landing in the middle of sickbay, which caused ana to almost have a heart attack, **almost** dropping the tricorder on the face of an unconscious patient she was doing her daily check up on. green eyes **lifted** to glare at the blonde who had made her way to the other side of the biobed. “ what the _hell_ , tasha _?_ ” the whispered _hiss_ escaped ana’s lips and she was grateful that the ensign was out cold on the bed. the lieutenant shoved her tricorder into the pocket of her pants and stepped away from the bed and **moved** towards doctor crushers office, which tasha **followed** after her in a couple of hurried steps. the two of them _had_ no concept of personal space as they tried to keep the conversation on the down low.

                 ana didn’t _need_ any of the nurses to call beverley - the _red-headed_ doctor had sort of took ana under her wing and **BECAME** a rather _foster_ mother for her. which also meant that anything to do with the continuum caused the doctor to panic … **just** _slightly_.   


                  “ i’m _sorry_. ” the lady Q, who hated to be _called_ that said, hands wringing together in front of her **stomach**. “ but they wanted me to _come_ and tell you about what’s about to happen. ” ana raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest - that was _never_ a good sign. when the continuum wanted to let ana in on _something_ \- it usually meant that they wanted her to do something for them in return. and that they would send **her** Q and not tasha. natasha was only sent when they knew they _had_ likely **fucked** up and wanted the explanation to run as smoothly as it could.  


                  “ that’s - never a _good_ sign. ” ana heaved out a sigh and then nodded her head, arms falling back to her sides. the sickbay was **a** little busy but well - it meant that ana would have to take whatever tasha had to say **mildly**.  


                   “ the continuum’s kicked Q out. ” tasha finally answered as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and gave a sheepish smile towards the shorter woman. “ and _well_ he’s decided to **SPEND** his _time_ as a **h u m a n** here. ” ana didn’t even get the chance to _make_ a retort when a high pitched noise caused the human to wince against the sound, squeezing her eyes shut. “ i’m sorry i didn’t have any more time to tell you - but the continuum wanted you _to_ keep an eye on him. ” tasha spoke louder than before - causing ana’s eyes to snap open and raise a brow - _still_ trying to ignore the noise that was in still getting louder.  


                   “ me ! ” the lieutenant exclaimed and shook her head. “ oh no - _you_ guys do NOT get to dump him on **ME** ! ” tasha shrugged her shoulders as the high pitched noise suddenly disappeared. “ tasha, you tell them that _this_ isn’t fair ! ”

                 “ i’m sorry, ana ! but to be honest - it’s _not_ just you they’re dumping him on. ” ana let her lip curl upwards slightly as green eyes focused on the carpeted floor, hands coming to rest on her hips before she sighed. her green eyes snapped upwards when she noticed that the _Q_ in front of her was genuinely looking _sorry_ for what was going to occur. ana always noticed that the continuum liked to **throw** tasha at her - just so she couldn’t stay mad.  


                  “ fine - _fine_. ” ana responded, throwing her hands up in the air and tasha couldn’t help the grin that crossed her lips and the Q jumped lightly on her feet for a second, until the australian _lifted_ her hand, pointing her finger at the blonde. “ **but** _tell_ them that they owe me. ” ana couldn’t help but feel like they _were_ listening in on the conversation already. “ _where_ is he _?_ ” tasha let the smile **stay** on her lips and with a snap of her fingers - ana wasn’t in sickbay but on the bridge - with a **Q** who was wearing a _rather_ awful looking uniform. “ oh jesus christ … ” ana heaved a sigh yet again and all _pairs_ of eyes snapped to her. she flushed slightly but ignored it.  


                    “ ana ? “ riker was the one to greet her so to speak, as she started down the right side ramp. the lieutenant came to stand just next to the first officer, who was seated. the brunette didn’t exactly respond right away as green eyes met brown, as she _heaved_ in a breath - ana could see the subtle difference in his stance, _his_ arms were folded over his chest and his … _willingness_ to wear the **awful** jumpsuit was very telling about his situation. “ i thought you said you were human now ? ” riker addressed the _denounced_ Q, whose posture straightened as he let his eyes move away from his **human** companion.  


                    “ i wasn’t the one who brought her here. not that i’m complaining. ” Q answered as ana let a hand rest upon **will’s** shoulder. she looked down at the commander, giving him soft smile before noticing over his head that the captain was still in conversation with geordie.  


                    “ it’s okay - i had a … _friend_ bring me here. ” shifting her hair behind her shoulder, ana could _feel_ deanna begin to poke lightly around her mind and the young lieutenant gave the half betazoid a look - to which she was **_offered_** one in return. ana raised a brow but smirked all the same as she let the counselor in - just slightly. “ she was rather persuasive that i was _present_ \- just in case … certain people wanted to **MURDER** a certain someone. ” she heard worf snort slightly behind her. a sense of pride swelled in her chest, _making_ worf **LAUGH** was a mission in itself.  


                    “ oh _it’s_ always nice to see you, annie. ” to which the _time traveling lieutenant_ ignored Q ( as he turned around, facing the view screen. **sulking**. ) as she noticed geordie leave the bridge and the captain make his way back to his chair.  


                   “ we know you’re behind this, Q. ” riker stood then - _ana’s_ hand fell away from his shoulder and came to _rest_ by her side. the captain came to a stop next to his first officer, as he watched Q with a rather annoyed look in his eyes.

                    “ there aren’t my colours. ” Q **complained** and ana all but snorted loudly as she shrank down and _sat_ just on the edge of **will’s** chair, it was sneaky of her but the australian had been on her _feet_ all day already. “ and what are you blathering about, riker ? ”

                  “ what kind of twisted pleasure does it give you to bring terror into their lives? ” the captain joined in. as riker moved back to his chair, he paused for a second and ana raised a brow up at him, a smirk _crossing_ her lips. he rolled his eyes and **accepted** the fact that ana had all but placed herself in his chair. the lieutenant folded her arms over her chest and watched.  


                 “ whose lives ? ” Q questioned, and well - ana hated to admit the fact that she had known the _omnipotent_ being for almost _H A L F_ her life and it was quite easy for her to pick out when he was lying about something and this … _this_ wasn’t a lie. but she didn’t want to **interject** \- just yet anyhow.  


                   “ the millions of people down there who are watching as their moon falls out of the sky. ” picard always had a certain ‘dad’ way about him. others would call it his _captain_ voice but ana just called it his _dad_ voice - she supposed it had something to do with the fact that she had **JUST** entered 2014 when the continuum decided to **screw** up her p l a n s again.  


                   “ i haven’t the vaguest idea what you’re talking about and i have a much more serious problem. ”

                   “ oh _god_ here we go. ” ana mumbled and let her head tilt backward and the brunette felt riker chuckle next to her, she let her head fall to the side then - hair brushing lightly against the first officer’s shoulder as she focused back on the two men in front of her. she hated to admit, but Q and the captain always had the most entertaining ‘conversations’.   


                   “ i’m no longer a member of the continuum. my superiors have decided to punish me. ”  


                   “ and punish us as well, it would seem. ” ana had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop the _laugh_ that wanted to escape her lips just as the captain came to sit back in his chair. Q following after him like a **puppy**. hands on his hips - his brown eyes focused on ana, a slight glare present before she sobered up and dropped her hand back to her lap. she shrugged her shoulders, _sorry_ she mouthed to him before he rolled his eyes and focused back on picard.

                     “ they said i’ve spread chaos through the universe, and they’ve stripped me of all my powers. ” there was at least three seconds of _silence_ \- Q looked between the _four_ of them and almost whined. “ you don’t believe me, do you? do you think i would humiliate myself like this ? ”  


                     “ if it served your purpose, yes. ” riker added.  


                    “ you have _done_ something eerily similar before, Q. ” ana added shifting slightly in her spot at the edge of will’s chair. he gave her another look - one that caused the pit of her stomach to roll slightly … maybe she _should_ stay silent a little while longer.  


                    “ it’s the _truth_ , ” he ignored her. “ i stand before you defrocked. condemned to be a member of this lowest of species. ” green eyes rolled. “ a normal, imperfect, lumpen human being. ”  


                    “ they made you human as part of your punishment ? ” deanna spoke up, looking up at the ex-omnipotent being, who huffed slightly and crossed his arms back over his chest.  


                    “ no, it was my request. ” ana raised a brow - well and here he was **basically** insulting the entirety of the human race. but the lieutenant knew that he never did anything in halves - there must be a reason _WHY_ Q wanted to become human.  


                     and just **so** that he _could_ then spend the rest of his l i f e annoying everyone on board wasn’t a _strong_ enough argument. “ i could have chosen to exist as a markoffian sea lizard or a belzoidian flea. anything i wished as long as it was mortal. and since i only had a fraction of a second to mull and i chose this and asked them to bring me here. ”

                       “ why? ” deanna already knew half of the answer, but she supposed he wouldn’t _blurt_ it out in front of the captain, who placed a hand over his eyes and gave his own sigh. ana couldn’t help but _feel_ the captain’s pain - the **now** man before them had been _following_ her for almost t e n years, but to be honest, it felt longer than that.  


                       “ because in all the universe you’re the closest thing i have to a friend, jean-luc. ”  


                       “ _oof_ , ” ana whined and straightened her posture - _hands_ coming up in the most generic _**confused**_ and offended manner. “ and what am _i_ ? dead weight now ? ” the captain lifted his head **as** if he didn’t believe the words that were _**falling**_ from Q’s lips.  


                       “ oh annie, _if_ you had one choice in the universe between me and this crew - i assure you it wouldn’t be me you would choose. ” green eyes narrowed up at him but her nose twitched as she _all_ but agreed with his statement. her head _shifted_ to the left and noticed that data had out his tricorder and was **scanning** _Q_ \- which ana all but _figured_ she should have been doing in the first place … being the **ONLY** medical member on the bridge at the moment.  


                     “ sir, he is reading as fully human. ” the android announced.

                    “ what, is there an echo in here ? ” Q snapped.  


                   “ i am sensing an emotional presence, captain. ” deanna then added in her two cents yet again. “ i would normally describe it as being terrified. “ Q huffed and turned slightly away from the half betazoid.

                   “ rude. ”  


                    “ what is it you want, Q ? ” picard finally spoke up again.  


                    “ your compassion. ” it was _like_ all those present on the bridge raised their brows at exactly the same time. causing Q to _roll_ his eyes **for** the third time. “ all right, sanctuary on this ship, dreary as it may sound to both of us. ”  


                     “ return that moon to its orbit. ”

                     “ i _have_ no powers. ” he almost _snapped_ at the captain, his arms moving down to his side. “ Q the ordinary. ”

                     “ Q the liar. Q the misanthrope. ”

                     “ Q the miserable. Q the desperate. what must i do to convince you people ? ”

                     “ die. ” that one-word answer from Q had ana almost **snorting** , she had to turn away from Q and all but bury her head against riker’s shoulder. _**the**_ **lieutenant** would fret about it _NOT_ being incredibly professional later on, but she was just glad that all the _attention_ was on Q.  


                     “ oh, very clever, worf. eat any good books lately ? ” Q’s answer was just as _hilarious,_ as ana stood from her spot and moved away from the commander - _the_ feeling that the conversation was _about_ to die down, had ana make her way closer to Q, hands clasped together in front of her.  


                      “ fine. you want to be treated as a human ? ” the captain responded and Q looked at him with a _rather_ hopeful look in his eyes.  


                      “ absolutely. ”

                     “ all right. mister worf, throw him in the brig. ” Q’s head all but snapped up towards the klingon who **smirked.**

                     “ delighted, captain. ” the security office moved from his post and down the ramp, coming to stand just behind Q.  


                     “ you can’t do this to me, jean-luc. ” Q complained as worf grabbed a hold of his arm.  


                     “ you will walk or i will carry you. ” the threat seemed to sober Q’s _complaints_ as he then smoothed down the non-existence creases on his **jumpsuit**.  


                   “ given the option, i’ll walk. ” worf started to drag him away, but he managed to wrap his hand around ana’s forearm as well. the brunette stumbled over her feet as she **was** pulled along after them. “ you’ve disappointed me, jean-luc. i’m very disappointed. ” the turbolift doors opened and worf shoved Q inside - but not before he managed to pull Q’s hand from around ana’s arm.  


                   the australian looked behind her - managing to capture the captain’s gaze. the pair of them had **a** rather _odd_ understanding when it came to the omnipotent being and picard nodded, to which ana heaved out a sigh and stepped inside the turbo lift just before the doors closed behind her.  


                   “ hey, i’m claustrophobic, i don’t like it in here. ” ana couldn’t help but roll her eyes once more as her hand came up and rubbed the spot where Q had grabbed her.  


                   “ you’re not. ” she mumbled and shook hair out her eyes - brown eyes focused on the action and the frown settled on his brows. “ i’m - _fine_. don’t worry about me, Q. ” ana stepped closer to him - _poor_ worf having to deal with the pair of them **almost** start bickering, he was rather good at his job to keep his **cool** this long. ana let her hand move from her arm and rested it on Q’s shoulder, a grin _spreading_ across her lips.  “ you have to worry about yourself now. ”


	5. snow day (tng) (one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was more of an original work than coming from an episode.  
> and was requested to me on my tumblr.  
> if you want to send in requests head over to foxyverse.
> 
> "Can you please do #3 from the prompt list with Ana and her TNG family???

                                                                                                  

* * *

 

― * ✧        it was wesley’s idea and it was barclay that managed to make it come true. earth was still another _two_ months away and the kids that were aboard the enterprise were starting to get restless. they had been at it for almost **nine** months straight and they didn’t exactly have anything else to do other than their _**school**_ work and the chores that their parents would give them which in the end wasn’t exactly a whole lot until they made contact with another planet. the small handful of teenagers that _were_ on board always seemed to manage their boredom by doing the jobs that were given to them around the _**star ship**_ but that also caused them to feel like it was **WORK** more than a freeway of entertainment.  


                     they had missed almost _ALL_ of the winter holiday back on earth, christmas was around the corner so wesley, and three other students had come up with the idea that they could plan a **winter getaway** for the _rest_ of the crew and the kids. a small cabin on the top of a mountain which was covered in snow - **christmas** decorations and _songs_ \- a log fire and even employees to serve all kinds of christmas-esq food was all catered for.  


                      lucas thought the whole occasion was the greatest thing ever, he had never really gotten the chance to feel the _real_ earth beneath his feet but ana wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity for him to see and feel snow for the first time, even if it was artificial. ana watched from up on the deck of the cabin, sitting at one of the **tables,** a bigger than normal jacket around her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, she watches her three-year-old son tried his hardest to keep up with the other kids. the sounds of screaming and _laughter_ filled the air and the holograms that were **there** to keep watch and teach the kids were laughing and joining in. barclay had really outdone himself this time around and ana was amazed at how quickly he could make these _kinds_ of programs. there was also snow balls and clumps of snow that were flying through the air (a couple had also _hit_ ana and a couple of the teachers ) **forts** were being built.  


                     “ we thought we’d would find you here. ” green eyes _left_ the general direction of her son as her whole body spun around. ana spotted commander riker, deanna and beverley walking over to her - mugs of their own in their hands as they sat down at the table. **riker** _sitting_ down his rather ridiculous way next to her - leg _lifting_ up over the back of the chair, while deanna and beverely sat down properly on the other side and the four of them grinned at each other. a feeling of _**home**_ filled the pit of ana’s stomach and she couldn’t help but shake her head slightly - she hadn’t felt like that _in_ a long time. ana let her nose twitch as she smirked at commander riker, before she turned her head _back_ in the direction of her son.  


                     “ of course. ” the brunette replied her grin dropping into a lazy smirk as she caught sight of her son in wesley’s arms - throwing a snowball as hard as he could at a fellow student, managing to get the girl square in the face. wesley let out a cheer, which the dark haired boy reciprocated just as loudly before they high fived each other. ana shook her head slightly, knowing that the pair of them **would** _probably_ become trouble when lucas was old enough, ana then turned back to the others and pointed towards the two boys over her shoulder “ how can you _say_ no to that face _?_ ” _ana_ smirked as three sets of eyes focused on her son. “ besides i thought we _all_ needed the break. well - wesley did i guess. ” ana hadn’t had _anytime_ to be with her son in what felt like weeks.  


                       the three-year-old didn’t exactly stay on the enterprise when ana became overrun with work and the only ones that knew of where he went during said **hard** weeks were the senior staff. but it was _still_ an issue that had come up when the captain voiced his _rather_ concerned opinions about the idea of Q ~~holding~~ looking after one of his crew members child. ana had reassured picard that **it** _was_ \- safe another Q was looking after their _Q_ and that the continuum had made a _promise_ that no harm would come to the young boy when he was in their care.  


                       “ it is certainly _hard_ to say no to him. he has a _certain_ charm about him ” deanna spoke up as she took a sip from her mug - before focusing her eyes on riker. “ just like someone else we know. ” ana snorted into her mug as riker gave a noise of protest towards the counselor.  


                       “ **it** is certainly _something_ rather handy to have a hold of. ” riker managed to reply as the three women looked at each other and laughed. ana was glad that the others were with her - it wasn’t necessarily awkward between the commander and the lieutenant anymore but ana always felt like it was a little _less_ weird when the **rest** of the senior staff were around as well, it usually meant that conversations wouldn’t get too deep between them. a **conversation** was struck up between the four for a little while - ducking certain balls of snow that seemed to keep flying towards them until beverley stood and **put** on her best _mother_ voice - asking wesley to make sure that the **younger** kids weren’t **AIMING** for anyone specific.  


                       it wasn’t long until geordi and data ended up joining the four of them at the table. ana rested her hand against the palm of her hand as she watched data - _watching_ the kids for a couple of minutes, the australian loved to **see** the _subtle_ amount of expression that would flutter across his face. “ oh man i haven’t been in the snow since i was younger. ” geordi said as he took a pile from the banister to his left and started to play with it in the palm of his hand.  


                        “ i _don’t_ exactly see the appeal. ” data spoke up and ana couldn’t help but straighten her back - as did the rest of the group. “ it is mostly made out of rock and _dirt_ \- rather hurtful if coming in direct contact with someones face. ”

                        “ oh come on data, ” riker spoke up, the lieutenant commander let his yellow eyes focus on the man. “ i’m sure you’ve always wanted to at least _be_ in a snowball fight _?_ ”

                        “ it is _certainly_ fun. ” ana added on - all eyes **resting** on the young lieutenant and she almost felt herself flush but she chalked it up to it being **rather** _cold_. she was surprised that everyone **HAD** gotten dressed up for the occasion - well except data … he didn’t _feel_ the cold she supposed. “ **a** _lot_ more fun than paintball. **that** _shit_ hurts. ” a _chuckle_ escaped everyone sans data, who cocked his head to the side and opened his **mouth** to reply until a _**sudden**_ patch of white snow planted itself on the side of his head.  


                       it was silent for a full on minute until _ana_ snorted loudly - slapping a slender hand over her lips. one of the girls let out a rather **_concerned_** whine. “ commander i am so - ” but she was cut off when a _**ball**_ of snow found itself flying into her hair. brows raised, ana looked back over at data - who was now standing, with something that appeared to be like a smile tugging at his lips.  


                       “ oh _my_ god. ” ana giggled, letting her hand fall back against the table before she looked over at the two other women. “ i never thought i’d see the day. ” the young girl let out a loud laugh then as everything seemed to fall back into how it was before. data turned back to the group and everyone looked up at him with a sudden interest.  


                       “ i _guess_ i **DO** see the appeal of a … _snowball_ fight. ” and then he left - another handful of snow in his hand. ana **couldn’t** help but laugh yet again - leaning against riker as the three others watched the android play with the kids. this **was** _definitely_ something that they all needed. 


	6. shore leave (tng) (one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based upon sensory prompts
> 
> the taste of vodka at the back of your throat.  
> the taste of salt on the tip of your tongue.

                                                    

* * *

 

― * ✧ana was amazed at how much like earth _risa_ was, she honestly hated the fact that she forgot that little tidbit. the last time ana had been to risa was with archer and crew, that had been an interesting two days and nights. green eyes had _stared_ out across the ocean for almost five minutes **s t r a i g h t** , reeling in the fact at how much the planet has come in 200 hundred years just like earth.   


                    “ it’s beautiful isn’t it ? ” ana almost _jumped_ at the sudden voice near her ear and the lieutenant turned to glare up at will, who gave her a _rather_ smug grin. “ just like the ones back on earth. ”

                   “ _okay,_ i will **IGNORE** the fact that you _almost_ murdered me … yet again, ” ana rolled her eyes and nudged him _in_ the stomach before a laugh escaped her lips and she nodded her head. “ but yes … _it_ does. ” she replied turning back to _watch_ the ocean roll back and forth onto the sand. she wanted to thank whoever thought that the _landing_ zone was to be built right on the ocean front - give them a **raise**.   


                  “ how long has it been since you were here ? ” will knew her history and the fact that she had _spent_ almost three years in the early 22nd century but ana had always kept that part of her past a _secret_ \- especially when it was so hard to explain **without** Q around.   


                    “ oh _god_ , uh about … 200 years. ” her smile turned into a massive grin as she looked back up at the commander. _it_ wasn’t until she heard her name that ana turned around and spotted deanna making her way over. “ looks like it’s my _time_ to leave. ” ana continued, turning back to will - who _**still**_ had that smile on his face, ana blushed lightly and rolled her eyes as she **turned** on her feet and started to make her way over to the _counselor_.   


                   “ don’t meet too _many_ boys. ” will called out after her and **ana** couldn’t help but let her feet turn her body around and _begin_ to walk backward, her smile now turning into a grin as she _let_ her hands pull her ponytail out.   


                    “ why _?_ you jealous i can get them _easier_ _?_ ” came her reply. will laughed as geordie and data came to stand next to him. _slightly_ serious look on data’s face, but ana knew that was nothing new. deanna huffed out a _sigh_ as she grabbed onto ana’s elbow.   


                    “ come on you, ” _the_ betazoid laughed then. “ stop throwing your emotions around and let's get to our rooms. ” they made it to their car and off the **WENT** for the night. the young lieutenant had offered a girls _trip_ for the first night of their shore leave, ana, deanna, beverley and hell even ro.   


                 “ _i_ cannot believe you roped me into this. ” deanna practically had to _YELL_ over the music that was blaring around the club. the girls had made their _place_ at the bar waiting for their drinks, ana _still_ couldn’t get over how very much _earth_ like this one was - they clearly had very _big_ impressions left every time a **earth** came by, while the bartender appeared in front of them and began to pour what **looked like** vodka into the small shot glasses. ana leaned forward, past beverley who was having a rather in-depth conversation with ro over the top of the australian’s head.

                   “ oh _come_ on, de… ” ana started as she tried to push **brown** hair out of her eyes and away from the rather _sticky_ looking bar. “ you **KNOW** this is something you need. ” ana let her green eyes wander upwards to the doctor and then back to the betazoid. “ what we _all_ need. ” she then straightened her back and giggled lightly as the counselor rolled her eyes and picked up the shot glass. ana, beverley, and ro all following.   


                  “ i guess we have kind of been tense these last couple of weeks. defiantly need a couple of vacation days. ” deanna started off.   


                  “ well - it was on _doctor’s_ orders that we **ALL** relax. ” beverley butted in and ro almost snorted. ana was amazed that the bajoran even accepted her offer to come on this trip. they had started off on the _wrong_ foot but it was clear now that the _ensign_ even needed a day off. ana held her drink in the middle of the group and looked between the four of them.   


                 “ so _on_ doctor’s orders, i say we **GET** drunk and have a _rather_ entertaining night before we have to _GO_ back out into space. ” ana **tried** to get most of that out before the next loud thump of **music** playing interrupted her.

                “ oh for the love of … - cheers _!_ ” ro took over and pushed her glass against ana’s spilling some of the liquid onto their hands but she quickly **tipped** back the drink - face _squinting_ up as she swallowed. the lieutenant had to stop herself from _laughing_ hard at the ensign's reaction. tipping back her own drink, like the others, ana too, however, closed her eyes as the liquid rushed **down** her throat and almost coughed. the salt that ran around the rim of the glass _made_ the drink that much more … **SOUR** \- it tasted like vodka but it was certainly … some _kind_ of andorian **ALCOHOL,** which was probably a lot _stronger_ than normal alcohol.   


                 “ well it’s been _years_ since i’ve done anything like this. ” beverley coughed slightly and placed the glass back on the bar. _all_ eyes rested on deanna who had **thrown** back the drink with no problem at all. **three** pairs of brows lifted and the betazoid looked back at them with a small smirk spreading across her lips.   


                  “ what ? you didn’t think i _had_ that kind of a mother and not learn a few things from her. ” it was in that moment that ana truly felt like she had found her _family_ again. though there was **something** in the back of her mind … _maybe_ it was the alcohol or not, that told her it wasn’t going to last. **but** she pushed it away.   


                  “ _another_ round ? ” by **EARTH** standards it was only _2035_ hundred hours, they had a long night ahead of them. the girls nodded and cheered as the bartender returned. it was most certainly going to be _interesting_ to find where they wake up in the morning. 


	7. year of hell (voyager) (one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set at the end of year of hell part 2  
> idk what it is though. just had an itch to scratch  
> and the fact that Q does his damndest to keep  
> the walking d a n g e r magnet alive otherwise  
> the universes would collapse.

                                                                         

* * *

 

― * ✧      “ you really _are_ a stupid girl. ” she heaves in a breath as her whole body snaps itself upwards. her head hurt and **her** _whole_ body felt like it had just been hit by a _truck_. “ i had to pull you out of there before you did something just as stupid that would affect the whole universe. ”  


ana ran a hand through her hair and glared up at Q. _he_ might have been exaggerating a tiny bit as she falls onto her back again _. her_ death would not have affected the universe _THAT_ much - though she supposed that if she hadn’t been **affected** by the energy wave when the timelines shifted, it would have been a serious _mishap_ if she **STAYED** when it occurred again. but her head was _pounding,_ it was hard to even focus on trying to wrap her head around it. _there_ was a sudden moment where the lieutenant noticed the _whiteness_ that surrounded them - he had pulled her into the continuum. Q only rarely did that when he _was_ extremely worried about her, or he was rescuing her AND it was _only_ ever white when he was **m a d** at her. _she rolled_ over onto her stomach then - wanting to just put her head down on the _cold_ floor and sleep. “ i wasn’t going to let her _die_ on her own. ” the lieutenant coughed and pushed herself up onto her knees, a hand ran through her brown hair yet again.  


Q let his arms cross over his chest, as he perched himself on _the_ chair that suddenly appeared next to him and rolled his eyes. “ that doesn’t mean you can throw your life out of the proverbial window. ” ana scoffed then as she _stood_ up, only for her _to_ stumble over her feet slightly. Q was up and next to her in a flash, hands wrapping around her forearm as he also let her body fall against his. “ annie, _darling_. ” he started and she looked up at him - brown eyes _were_ worried and ana all but **FORGOT** what they had been _arguing_ about. “ i know you _love_ dear kathy, but that doesn’t mean you can _keep_ putting yourself in situations where i _have_ to come and rescue you. ”

and well it was that sentence that caused her to _frown_. he only **EVER** really came around when it was _HER_ life that was in danger - that she was the only one on board that he cared about and well that was … _a_ l i e. but he had never explained that _well_ to her.  


“ why can’t you take us home ? ” the question came out of nowhere and it _practically_ caused the Q who still had a hold on her to **become** silent and still. green eyes looked up at him and brown _narrowed_ down at her. “ you _**threw**_ the enterprise into the delta quadrant just to **fuck** with the borg and with picard. Q come on, ” ana pulled away, as the Q let his arms drop to his side, lips pursed and he shrugged his shoulders, as he always did when he was trying to avoid a question.  


“ the continuum won’t _allow_ me to, ” he answered and ana raised a brow - her own arms coming up and crossing over her chest. _she_ heard that before and knew that he loved _to_ mess with the rules. “ it’s _true_. besides they’re keen to _watch_ what that little **CREW** of kathy’s does in certain situations. ” ana scoffed once more.

“ but you’ll rescue me when _it’s_ my life in danger ? ” she questioned.

“ immediate danger that is. ” Q smirked then, raising a brow of his own and then he snapped his fingers. “ _no_ ! ” she called out annoyed that he was going to ignore the _question_ ONCE more. in a white flash, ana appeared on the bridge, right next to tom.  


captain janeway looked away from her first officer and raise a **brow** at the suddenly there lieutenant. “ lieutenant ? ” janeway called and the _younger_ woman looked around the bridge, her face switching from a _rather_ worried expression to one of … relief. “ _i_ take it you had a visit from Q ? ” almost everyone on board had had a run in with the omnipotent being, they had also come to the conclusion that their **n u r s e** and the _being_ had a **LONG** history.  


“ uh - _yeah_. ” she mumbled as she moved from next to tom and **came** to _stand_ in front of the captain. “ sorry - just … **what’s** the stardate ? ” the captain turned to give chakotay a look before she stood up from her chair.  


_“ ana_ , everything alright ? ” janeway spoke with a softer tone, her hands coming to rest against the lieutenant’s shoulders.  


“ 51252.3 “ t’vok spoke up then, he could all but _feel_ the emotions that radiated off of her. he always _knew_ that matheson had _**something**_ special about her - but this _moment_ in time seemed to confirm the suspicions that had been circulating his _head_.  


“ day one, ” ana murmured before green eyes lifted and focused on the captain, as a grin crossed her lips and she **ALL** but flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around the captain. it was rather unprofessional, but _ana_ knew that they were already in a celebratory mood with the _new_ astrometrics lab and the fact that seven and harry had _plotted_ a new course home. janeway laughed suddenly, as she let her arms come up and wrap around the younger woman.  


“ annie, what happened while you were gone ? ” the brunette heard tom question as she then pulled away and let a smile cross her lips as eyes _flickered_ over everyone who was **present** on the bridge - she noticed seven and t’vok wore the same expression (raised eyebrow), harry who was **grinning** like an idiot at the display, the australian then turned around and looked at tom, who wore almost identical expression to that of harry’s. she then turned back around and looked at chakotay who smirked softly - before he stood up as well, coming to stand next to the captain.  


“ oh - nothing … _worth_ telling, i’m just glad you guys are all okay. ” janeway knew that she would have to ask **her** properly _later_ on but for now she gave a soft smile and let her hand come up and rest against ana’s cheek. “ so, where’s that champagne ? ” **more** laughter.


	8. just a little conversation (deep space nine) (one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during season 1x17. i have no idea if characters are in character. this was just a massive  
>  brain d u m p i needed to make other wise i would literally cry over my assignment. so yeah  
>  i hope you enjoy the first glimpse of bashir and ana ^^

                                                                                    

* * *

 

her hand was _over_ her stomach, the stomach bug that had been going around the station had finally caught up with her, and the fact that the food from her breakfast had seemed to make it worse wasn’t helping, to be honest it felt like the morning sickness she had experience when she was pregnant with grace, but well - ana hadn’t been with anyone in the last _couple_ of weeks - _so_ she honestly had no reason to be _GOING_ to quarks in the first place … besides to _try_ and find julian, just only if she could tease him a little more. he was stuck with ambassador babysitting duties that week. the lieutenant had laughed at his entire body language when he had _sulked_ back into sickbay - she had to **DO** it many times when she was aboard the enterprise. though the only _ambassador_ that she had to look out for was sarek and that **was** _only_ because she had met him _ONCE_ before … _years_ ago. plus it was a **small** preference he had made when coming aboard, surprisingly enough. also spock … _spock_ was another that picard had assigned her too - but once again … it was only because she knew him rather well.   


letting her teeth bite down on her lower lip, ana made her way into quarks - only to suddenly witness lwaxana troi in the middle of a confrontation with the barkeep _himself._ a smirk crossed ana’s lips as she came to **STAND** just behind julian, stepping up onto the platform, causing him not realise she was _just_ behind him. “ yes, i know where it hurts the most, you little troll. ” ana couldn’t help the snort that escaped her lips - causing her to lean forward and rest her forehead against julian’s back. which then forced _him_ to lean forward suddenly when her weight pressed against him, he turned his head to the side slightly and sighed **softly** when he noticed it was only her. “ now, i want this room sealed and everyone strip-searched until my brooch… ”   


“ may i be of service ? ” odo’s calm and rather stern voice interrupted the _elder_ troi from torturing the poor ferangi any further, ana stood straighter then, before kind of shoving herself in next to julian’s left side. lwaxana let go of quark’s ear and flattened down her top.   


“ yes, thank goodness. ” julian started and ana watched the interactions with an _amused_ look on her face. “ our security chief, odo. ” julian introduced. ana had to stop herself from making a noise once she noticed the look on the betazoid’s face as she looked at odo.   


“ what seems to be the problem ? ” the shapeshifter almost seemed annoyed by the whole situation, he just _hated_ coming into quark’s. well .. that’s what he _liked_ everyone to believe.  


“ my hair brooch has been stolen. ” lwaxana leaned forward and gave quark her best glare. “ it’s been in my family for thirty-six generations, it’s absolutely priceless, and i want it back. ” it was suddenly the stern look that odo shot lwaxana that finally caused ana to break. a _sort_ of high pitched squeak _snort_ escaped the brunette’s lips, which eventually turned into a bark of a laughter rather quickly but she muffled it by the back of her hand. that was until she felt julian’s hands upon her waist - squeezing her sides, which evidently caused her to make even more of a noise, as she jerked to the side _suddenly_. he KNEW she was ticklish - **obviously** in the moment to make her seem … a _bit_ more professional he had forgotten. the doctor eventually pushed her backward and hurried to stand back in front of her. the push caused her to step back down off the _platform_ and a pout pulled at her lips - either odo _didn’t_ notice their little outburst (highly unlikely), or he was _very_ good at his job, lwaxana, however, **had** noticed the old familiar face next to her _baby sitter_ but finding her brooch was rather more important in that moment.   


“ you’re certain you were wearing it today. ” odo commented bluntly.   


“ of course, i’m certain. i never use this hair without it. ” ana had managed to step back up onto the platform and place her chin against julian’s shoulder, letting her arms cross over her chest - so she wasn’t tempted to shove her _freezing_ hands against his cheeks. lwaxana’s hair was a brilliant pink and her dress seemed to match it perfectly - the _lieutenant_ had always appreciated her style, even if it had seemed rather … _80′s_ a couple of years ago, ana knew style when she saw it.   


well - maybe not so much according to her daughter.  


“ i see. ” there was silence for a couple of seconds before odo spoke up again. “ you’re betazoid ? ” he questioned and lwaxana looked _slightly_ offended.   


“ of course. ”

“ telepathic. ” eyes narrowed this time.   


“ yes. ”

“ and you sense no guilt anywhere in this room ? ” dark brown eyes closed as she heaves out a sigh. _it_ was a couple of seconds before her eyes opened again, but she turned to narrow them back at the ferangi who _had_ been quiet throughout the whole conversation.

“ no, but betazoids can’t read … freangis. ” her eyes held an even more suspicious look to them and ana snorted once again. _an_ elbow to her stomach this time around and her noise scrunched upwards. moving her chin off his shoulder - ana dug her forehead into his shoulder blade.   


“ don’t be _mean, ”_ she mumbled. there was something about this station that caused ana to be a lot more relaxed. she guessed it had something to do with the fact that it … _wasn’t_ a starship, that star fleet weren’t the _only_ ones onboard and her duties weren’t so intense or _as_ heavy as they had been back on the enterprise. this had been picard’s idea all along, she needed some time away … _though_ she hated it and missed everyone back on that ship, ana knew that this was where she was needed for the time being. heaven knows Q hadn’t been around in at least a month, she prayed that he _had_ taken a BREAK from everyone - but knowing … _him_ , that would a hard thing to accomplish.   


it wasn’t until odo’s voice cut back through ana’s head, did she lift it up again. the lieutenant spotted odo with a hand around a dopterian, asking him to empty his pockets. who, after a couple of seconds of hesitating and odo losing his _patience_ , emptied them - which revealed a variety of things, one being a star fleet combadge.   


“ since when did you join star fleet ? ” odo questioned sarcastically as he picked it up and pocked it, to return to the rightful owner later on. a few other things fell out, and lastly … there was lwaxana’s brooch.   


“ that’s it … that’s my brooch. ” the betazoid stepped forward, closer to odo and his criminal, she takes it from him and he nods his head in return. “ but how did you know ? ” placing the brooch back into her hair, everyone was rapped with what odo had to say.   


“ dopterians are distant relatives of the ferangi. it made sense that if you couldn’t read quark, you might not able to read this charming fellow either. ” that look on lwaxana’s face returned and ana almost rolled her eyes - she had seen this look once or twice when the elder troi looked at picard and _sometimes_ worf. this wasn’t going to end well.   


“ how perfectly brilliant of you. ” the telepath responded just as odo nods his head once more, and grips the dopterian around the forearm and starts to drag him out of the bar. ana had stepped around julian on his right side yet again and watched after the security chief a smirk playing on her lips. “ doctor, ” ana turned her head back to face julian and lwaxana, her smirk growing ever so bigger when she spotted the look on his face. “ i want to know everything there is to know about your security chief… ” julian’s brown eyes caught ana’s green and she raised her hands and turned around. “ ah, don’t think you can get away from me that easily dear. ” ana winced ever so slightly before she turned back around. julian had a brow raised. “ it’s been far too long. ” ana grinned then as she stepped back over towards them.   


“ i know, ” she mumbled into the betazoid’s shoulder, awkwardly hugging her with one arm - as to not smack the doctor in the face.

“ how has my favourite human been ? ” with no signs of escape - considering every time he tried to pull his arm from troi’s grip, she would tighten it. so he sighed and let his head hang for a couple of seconds, before focusing back on the conversation. ana stepped back and rested her hands together in front of her stomach.  


“ she hasn’t been well… ” julian spoke up before ana had the chance too. green eyes widened and focused on him - before they narrowed.   


“ oh dear, what’s wrong ? ” taking her other arm, lwaxana then started to guide the two of them out of quark’s. ana rolled her eyes and shook her head.   


“ nothing - nothing’s wrong, doctor _bashir_ , just likes to blow things out of proportion. ” ana replied through clenched teeth, this was his payback for almost ditching him. they had made their way out onto the promenade - and by the looks of it, lwaxana just wanted an escort back to her quarters, the other three ambassadors had seemed to meander further into the bar and would be busy for the next couple of hours.   


“ dear ana, you aren’t pregnant again are you ? ” the trio slowed down and it was julian’s turn snort lightly, as he let his eyes drift up to the ceiling as ana narrowed hers at him once again.   


“ what ! no, _no_ \- god no. ” the australian shook her head and then ran a hand through her hair, lwaxana smirked and looked between the two of them, which had ana standing up just a little bit straighter. “ two is enough for me. ” even if _said_ children were all grown up and in a completely different _y e a r_.  


“ shame. i thought you and commander riker were **GORGEOUS** together, ” lwaxana started and ana already had a feeling where this whole entire conversation was going. “ but you and the doctor would have even more _gorgeous_ children. ” and it was there that the betazoid left the two of them **stunned** and frozen in the middle of the promenade. ana laughed suddenly, for a couple of seconds, before she turned around and punched julian on the shoulder, as hard as she could.   


“ ow ! ” he complained, his hand coming up to rub the spot where she whacked. “ what was that for ? ” of course it wasn’t really something they hadn’t _heard_ before - a lot of aliens thought that they were together … **for** whatever reason. even though his slight … _obsession_ for dax was a lot more obvious.  


but the lieutenant rolled her eyes and almost stomped her foot.   


“ for _selling_ me out. ” her nose scrunched up. “ you big … _meany_. ” a repeat of what she had pulled out of her ass earlier, had julian laughing - before he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. _  
_

_huh_ \- maybe THIS was why.   


“ i _sell_ you out because i care. ” he answered and ana scoffed, it wasn’t until they started walking again, just close enough behind to keep an eye on the bright pink wig of lwaxana troi. “ and i care because you _choose_ not too. ” a roll of ana’s eyes, she placed her own arm around his waist.   


“ okay, don’t get _too_ deep there, doctor. ” a snort once again leave’s the doctor for the second time that night. resting her head against julian’s shoulder, the pair of them wandered down the middle of the promenade, a sigh escaped her lips. “ thank you though, julian. ”

“ it’s why i am _here_ , tanaka. ”


	9. wounded in space (voyager) (one shot)

                                                                                                   

* * *

 

it wasn’t like this was a _regular_ occurrence. there had been a couple of incidences that occurred when ana was a part of the away team but any kind of _real_ bad luck hadn’t happened for the last couple of months. ana supposed it was because _one_ she hadn’t BEEN on an away mission for at least two months and _two_ she kept her _cursed_ self far away from those of the security team. however, waking up with a foggy brain and with no memory of what had caused it was _sure_ fire enough that she might have been cursed. green eyes tried to focus on the interior of the shuttle around her, but it **HURT** to suddenly focus on anything - her eyes were still ringing and **there** was a faint muffled sound. 

“ _life support systems down to 50%_ ” the lieutenant swore as the muffled sound gave way to that of the computer. her memory was still hazy, sitting up straighter in her seat - ana let her fingers fly over her console and almost let a sob escape her lips. 

one of the manifolds had exploded when they had been caught in a firefight, a couple of aliens didn’t appreciate them coming to _land_ on their planet. it caused them leak plasma and the warp core to almost **e x p l o d e** \- they had to eject it, which left them _dead_ in space. eyes flickered across the screen and noticed that there was no signs of the aliens ship anywhere. a sigh escaped the lieutenant’s lips as she fell back against her chair - they must have thought they killed them when they ejected the core. it was only then that ana noticed the two other crewmen that had been on the team with her … _were_ slumped over their stations … not moving. 

a curse escaped the australian’s lip as she leaned forward and rested her head against her forearms. _well_ tried to anyway, a **hiss** _fell_ out her lips as a sharp pain _shot_ down her left leg and across her stomach.

“ _warning. life support down to 45%_ ” another curse left her lips as she stood out of her chair, hand flying to lower abdomen and placed a hand over the _suddenly_ wet patch. blood was soaking through her uniform and she was suddenly grateful that they had changed the colour scheme. 

they had found a m class planet and while they hadn’t spotted anything that could be of use to them on sensors, ana had requested that she be allowed to go down and visit, just in case there was anything that could be _useful_ for sickbay and benefit the crew, doing her best to explain that the doctor _wasn’t_ needed for this mission. **“ that** **awful flu is going around the ship again. and you know how much i hate needles. ”** ana hadn’t really given the doctor a chance to say that hyposprays were nothing like _classic_ needles. captain janeway had approved of the mission and it was 24 hours later that her, ensign stammens (security) and lieutenant hathaway (science) were flanking her.

“ computer, ” ana started and the ship responded to her. carefully pulling hathaway out of her seat and gently laid her on the floor, well as gently as she could muster with what _appeared_ to be a hole in her side. ana then slid into the ops station. “ re route all available power to life support. ” more noises came from the computer and it suddenly got a _hell_ of a lot easier to breath, but it was then that a _hammer_ like pain came down on her brain. a sharp stab shot **right** across the front of her head, wincing, ana took the hand that **was** pressed against her stomach and reached it up towards her forehead, wincing yet again, fingers grazed the _cut_ along her hairline. dropping her hand back in front of her face, she noticed the red that stained the tips of her fingers and the palm of her hand. “ shit. ” she mumbled, “ son of a bitch, this not how i thought today would go - ” the brunette grit her teeth and started to let her fingers dash across the comm again. hailing frequencies opened for her and she let her body _jerk_ slightly. “ this is lieutenant matheson calling voyager. _voyager_ do you copy. ” she was met by static. “ voyager come in. this is matheson, i’m dead in _space_ you guys. ” even more static before the line went dead and another curse escaped the australian’s lips. green eyes shifted to look down at the body of her friend, which caused her heart to pull in her chest - she knew that she had a guardian angel looking out for her, but she _HATED_ to see herself survive when others didn’t. 

“ **how many times has it come to this** ? ” the voice didn’t startle her as much as it use to. ana knew that he would eventually _turn_ up but she had prayed to all hope that he would s t a y away this time. teeth bit down on her lower lip as she tried once more to get comm frequency open. once, twice, swearing again when it wouldn’t respond. “ oh annie, you know there’s going to be a time where i won’t be able to save you. ” turning around in the chair, ana faced him.

“ **you knew i was never good at maths**. ” she bit out, standing from the seat, having to lean against the console when more pain shot up her spine. “ **don’t test me**. ” Q gave her an impish grin and green eyes rolled towards the ceiling, before she moved again, this time making it towards the helm. “ what the hell happened ? ”

“ you pissed off some pretty **powerful** aliens, ” was Q’s answer. a heave of a laugh escaped the brunette’s lips. 

“ no _shit_. ” tapping against the screen, the console lit up like a christmas tree and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as ana leaned over stammens’ body. she didn’t want to think that it was Q helping her along, she knew that it probably wasn’t - considering he liked to be an _ASS_ and just **observe** how she did in stressful situations. all _the_ shuttle was able to do was impulse, damn it. “ computer, how far away is voyager. ”

“ _105 000 kilometers._ ” ana grimaced, it would take her about three days to make it back just on impulse - also with life support draining most of the power … ana knew that she would never make it. “ _warning. life support systems down to 40%_ ” well … at least it had given her about ten minutes extra. 

“ you know you could just _ask_ me to take you home. ” his voice was in her ear and she rolled her eyes yet again. it seemed to be a natural occurrence whenever he was around. she wanted why there had been an extra dozen roses in her room that morning. 

_he_ knew before hand. 

“ if i do that - then i would owe you. ” standing up straighter, ana spun around and placed a hand against his chest - pushing him backwards and away from her personal space. a **sarcastic** smile crossed her lips. “ and i don’t want to be _in_ your debt anymore. ” Q pouted but rolled his eyes when ana wasn’t going to budge.

“ oh - all right fine. ” he relented and let his hand fell over hers, which still rested against his chest. “ but i will .. _help_ with this. ” his free hand came up and a _light_ touch of his fingers over the cut across her hairline - a white flash appeared and the _**throbbing**_ pain of the cut, and the opened wound on her stomach disappeared. “ don’t want you dying on me yet, little annie. ” another impish grin crossed his lips as he dropped his hands back to his sides, before he raised a brow. “ i will see you soon, tanaka. don’t do anything so _careless_ in the mean time. i won’t be around to s a v e you again. ” he then snapped his fingers and he was gone in that signature _WHITE_ flash. 

she really should have listened to guinan all those years ago. _he_ was a pain in her a s s - but he had saved _her_ own on more than one occasion.

“ i swear Q, you’re going to **actually** get mekilled one day. ” hands rested on her hips - before her left moved over the now-closed _hole_ in her lower abdomen. but, before she could say anything else to the **air** _or_ to the computer, the console to her right chirped and eyes widened. rushing over, ana leaned over the top of the console and slapped the ‘ **answer’** button. 

“ - _yager to matheson. lieutenant do you read ? ”_ captain janeway’s voice rang throughout the cabin and her ears. the australian _gave_ a laugh and squeaked slightly in relief. **away** missions had always been the death of her, why did she always like to think that the _NEXT_ one would be different. 

“ i’m here captain ! ” ana had to keep the excitement to herself.

“ _is everything alright ? we got your distress call, but had no way of tracking you, until you suddenly appeared in front of us._ ” janeway spoke, ana looked around the cabin with a sad smile on her lips, so Q did end up sending her home. his reasoning’s always _seemed_ to confuse the human - but well … she was grateful to have such a … devil _for_ a guardian angel. “ _what happened ana? ”_

“ uh, stammens and hathaway are both dead. ” she had to report and there was silence from the other end. “ i’m … _i’m_ find - just bruised. it’s a long story. can i come home, captain ? ” it wasn’t long before the shuttle shook slightly and green eyes focused on the _massive_ frame that was voyager, as she floated above the shuttle. 

“ _we’ll beam you directly to sick bay, lieutenant. ”_

 _“_ thanks, captain. ”

“ **you’re welcome, little ~~wolf~~. ” ** a shiver rushed down her spine as she heard Q speak closely into her ear. _he_ defiantly would want something in return in the future, the question would be - **HOW** much did he want in return. the shuttle pod was then suddenly replaced by the grey walls, hull plating and the clean sterilized smell of sick bay. **  
**

**home at last**.


	10. look after her (deep space nine) (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little something of a vent for me. part one ? i guess.  
> warnings: mentions of … sexual assault, most likely mentions of rape.
> 
> yeah things happened on the weekend that ... i did not feel comfy with so i guess this is just me  
> venting where i know i won't .... feel judged...

 

                                                                                  

* * *

 

she had no idea how she let it happen. it must have been the complete state of shock that she found herself in, that had caused her reflexes to be slower than usual. it was one thing to stay on the cold planet over night but it was another thing entirely to let an … **ensign pull** that shit on her. ana was surprised that he even had the _b a l l s_ to do so.

as the only _nurse_ on the away mission, ana had a feeling before hand that volunteering to stay outside in the tent would end up being a b a d time. though she had no idea that it would get as bad as it did. **there** was a _moment_ there where ana thought she might have been giving off … _some_ kind of vibe towards the younger ensign when they were eating dinner. but … the brunette couldn’t really _pick_ out certain instances throughout that evening where it could have possibly translated into … _fuck me_. but she supposed … maybe - _maybe_ it was there.   


green eyes focused on the carpet of the promenade as slender hands folded together in front of her stomach. fingers picking at nails as she **wandered** almost _aimlessly_ towards quark’s.  


she felt awful and _sick_ \- he didn’t … he didn’t _get_ very far before ana almost punched him square in the jaw and raced out of the tent, making it inside the building, that had been kindly lent to them by the humanoids of the planet. but it was still … **violating** touches and hell even kisses now that she thinks back on the event. first it was the sudden appearance of a body lying on top of her - that’s where her brain fried and sort of switched off (something like this hadn’t happened in _almost_ 200 years), the weight of it almost crushed her **l u n g s** , which caused her breathing to kick into over time and her heart feel like it was about to _BURST_ out her chest. about five seconds later the lieutenant had to elbow him off of her, saying that she was _going_ to sleep and turning off her P.A.D.D. she thought that the blatant push away from her person would have been enough of an indicator that _THIS_ was **NOT** something she wanted. her words still managing to fail her as the **shock** and her over beating heart was still in her ears, but ana guessed wrong. he had saddled right up against her back - _arm_ swinging right over her stomach and his hand **gripping** onto her own with a tightness that felt … _deadly_. the last time something like this had happened … well, _jim_ had been there to **~~SAVE~~ ** her … so to speak. not even Q, who she had been _wishing_ would appear was going to show up. though she passed it up to wanting _SOME_ warmth while at night, the air was cold but _thinking_ back on it - that shouldn’t be an excuse, he had done so without even asking first and it still managed to make ana’s skin crawl even back home on the station. then … _eventually,_ it was the hand that rested on her butt and the … **lips** against the back of her neck, that was were ana drew the line and she _all_ but sprung up from the floor, making a bullshit excuse and bolting inside the house.   


teeth gnawed down into her lower lip,  


the lieutenant knew that she should have gone to the commander that was leading the mission the next morning but well - they had gotten distracted, casualties had appeared over night and ana forced the issue away. it wasn’t until they had gotten back to deep space nine, that ana had started feeling anxious once more about the whole situation. the ensign had the nerve to wave goodbye once they were off the roundabout, with a smile that made her insides churn. she made a mad dash for the medbay so that she could place the med kit she had taken back. especially because that was were _julian_ would be … well, where she was hoping julian was but upon her arrival, a quick glance around the place and then down to her watch (which still sat on her wrist) she knew that he was out having lunch with garak.

her nose twitched as a curse left her lips and ana stood staring at the monitor for a good thirty seconds, contemplating whether or not she should go and interrupt, before she snapped to attention again when the _other_ nurse, a bajoran lady, gave a rather concerned look and asked if she could help. but the _midwife_ shook her head and gave the other woman a soft smile before the australian turned on her heel and bolted, yet again, out of sickbay - towards quark’s.

“ why not go to commander sisko ? ” ana mumbled to herself as she passed by many of the guests aboard the station, trying her best _NOT_ to bump into any of them. she knew that being distracted in such a highly trafficked area _wasn’t_ good. “ better yet, why not odo ? ” green eyes narrowed again as her arms folded across her chest, before they focused on the constiable’s office door. “ because .. it - wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. **nothing** happened. it’s … _it’s_ fine. ” ana didn’t exactly feel reassured by her own words before she stepped into quark’s. “ it could have been worse … _could_ have been way worse. ” was a mumbled mantra as her gaze **wandered** over the lunchtime crowd. the fereangi was no where to be seen, but she did catch a glimpse of rom. and it wasn’t _THAT_ hard to spot garak and in turn the _back_ of julian’s head.   


she made a step forward and then suddenly … _thought_ against it. shaking her head, ana started to turn around, cursing herself out when she heard her name being called. wincing slightly, ana turned back around and noticed that garak was … _giving_ her a strange look, almost like he knew. julian had turned around in his seat and was currently giving her the brightest smile he could probably muster. ana felt her heart swell and her nervousness slightly fall away.   


“ lieutenant matheson, would you care to join us ? ” garak spoke up, catching ana’s eye before she looked away and nodded her head. the tightness in her stomach had seemed to disappear at the moment and well - she started to **feel** _more_ like herself, until she noticed that their plates were almost empty and she seemed to be **intruding** on their current conversation.  


“ oh uh - i don’t wanna intrude. ” ana voiced her thoughts, not even noticing how small she seemed. julian frowned, that was hardly the _right_ attitude for his _fellow_ co-worker. the last three years, the pair of them had gotten to know each other **rather** well and well … julian knew that _this_ wasn’t ana.  


“ not at all. ” he pushed the chair next to him away from the table and gestured towards it, while that smile of his was still present on his lips. ana gave a sigh. before she planted herself down in it and _realised_ she was in the middle of the two men. ana was _never_ able to say no to one of julian bashir’s massive grins. it was … oddly _contagious._ “ i didn’t know you were back already. ” julian kept the conversation going as garak focused back on the remainders of his meal, _thank_ god.   


“ oh uh - yeah just got back a little while ago. ” she mumbled, letting a _small_ smile cross her lips, before a hand ran through her hair. “ it was good … **good**. ” eyes then fell to focus on the table as her hands came up to rest on the **open** space. not noticing the look that julian and garak shared between them. “ well i mean … _NOT_ good, in the sense that some people _had_ died but well … ” she trailed off and focused intently on her hands, picking at her nails. “ you know. ”   


“ my dear ana, is everything alright ? ” garak spoke up and ana took a breath in, lifting her head and green eyes flickered between the two of them. she forgot how _observant_ garak really was, the lieutenant was **half** inclined to believe everything that julian THOUGHT of garak. a _n_ undercover spy was a **rather** _GOOD_ answer when it came to how brilliant the cardassian was at picking up little details about people.   


it was like the time that **garak** started pining pink roses to her clothes when they were ready to be picked up. she had never told him that, but ana supposed he had spotted her _wandering_ the promanade with a bunch every couple of weeks. she just loved having pink roses in her quarters to liven the place up. garak had started to cause Q to become obsolet in that department.   


nodding her head, ana shifted in the seat. “ no - yeah, i’m … _i’m_ right. ” the ambience of quark’s usually made her feel safe and _peaceful_ but the uncertainty in her stomach returned and her anxiety peaked when she felt someone brush against the back of her uniform. _she_ tried not to jump at the contact, but her ponytail almost whacked julain in the face as she turned her head to look over her shoulder … the lieutenant suddenly felt like she was suffocating all over again.

“ are you sure you’re alright annie ? ” julian started, he shifted in his seat so that he was leaning towards her. “ you are looking slightly under the weather. ” head turned back around to face the doctor and her green eyes hardened into a glare, which caused julian to fumble over his next set of words. “ w-what i meant was … **you’re** not as … ” he paused and huffed. “ pale. you’re looking rather pale, tanaka. ” _~~oof~~ _ her full name. ana couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips. she was trying to calm herself down again, which meant she didn’t even notice when suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her forearm. she didn’t flinch but she certainly felt like doing so, only to notice that it was garak who was keeping her from _falling_ out of her chair.   


“ i think doctor, that we should get her down to sick bay. “ ana watched as julian nodded his head and give a verbal response, which she suddenly _tuned out_ , only noticing that the three of them had all gotten up out of their seats at the same time and ana had subconsciously gripped onto onto garak’s forearm, contact hadn’t really been a _thing_ between the two of them before, but she guessed that the _tailor_ knew if he let her go, she was more than likely about to **FALL** over her own feet.


	11. christopher & ana. (discovery) (one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh - i haven't written anything for star trek in ages.  
> but now that discovery is back ... uhm well - ana loves  
> certain captain's : ))))))))
> 
> enjoy. request prompts at justkeeley on tumblr.

* * *

 

it was nerve-wracking standing in front of the door. this had been lorca’s ready room almost three weeks ago, the memories that sat behind that door were a lot less … _pleasant_ than what ana had hoped they would have been. a deep breath in, the brunette lent over and pressed the button and almost instantly she heard the distant sound of _come_ , then the doors sliding open and the lieutenant was standing to the side giving michael a warm smile as she stepped past her.  


hands lightly brushing against each other before ana stepped into the ready room and the door slid shut behind her. the stark white uniform that she wore felt extremely _too_ bright and all of a sudden ana wanted to turn tail and run out of the room.

“ lieutenant. ” pike greeted and her green eyes focused on him, more importantly to the bandage wrapped around his torso, which he had gained from jumping on top of a phaser and almost getting himself _killed_. again.

_sounds like someone else i know_. ana thought to herself before her hands clasped in front of her stomach.  


“ you called _?_ ” she finally found her voice and pike looked up at her, a faint smile pulling across his lips. ana felt her heart skip a beat and almost berated herself for it. she was entirely _too_ predictable - ~~**falling** for~~ someone who was entirely out of her league.  


“ i did. and please don’t make me laugh. ” a frown fell on ana’s brow and she stepped closer to his desk.  


“ _i’ve_ never been able to make you laugh. ” a stifled huff escaped his lips before he winced and placed a hand against his bandage. “ sorry. ” she let a grin pull at her lips. for pike, the start of the conversation was almost like deja vu but for ana - it was the most nervous conversation she has had in a while. the brunette came and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, a welcome change to the emptiness that had been lorca’s ready room. “ i like what you’ve done with the place. ” she started.

pike glanced around his room and nodded his head. “ so have i. ” ana snorted and tilted her head to the side. “ well, i mean … who doesn’t sit _?_ ”

“ that was gabriel. ” ana mumbled and looked down at her hands. slender fingers intertwining with each other once more, nails picking at the beds before she looked up.  


she hadn’t been a part of the landing party, but she had helped doctor pollard treat the captain’s injuries - all the while trying to keep herself in line. the past was a tricky thing. her academy days were something she wanted to forget - lord knows her and jim seemed to get into all sorts of trouble but well, appearing in quarters that weren’t her own from basically _nowhere_ was a little hard to explain. pike, to his credit, didn’t seem slightly phased that a woman who was wearing 21st-century clothing had just appeared in his living room.  


it had been almost a week of paradise. ana was surprised that a _captain_ wasn’t bringing her in, it could have been because she had begged him not too - at least not until she figured out where the hell she was and what the hell she was going to do. they had gotten close, almost too close - but it wasn’t until she was apprehended by starfleet one day (while out having a walk), well it was more like section 31 had gotten wind that there was someone on academy grounds that shouldn’t have been. which now meant that ana was under the watchful eye of everyone who knew the ins and outs of the black ops section of starfleet.  


she was taken away from pike and was forced to stay in the brig for almost a full week before anyone had come and told her what was happening. in times of crisis, they called upon the time traveler for help on missions. but when it was realised that ana was unable to return to her own timeline, those higher up in starfleet allowed her to enter the academy under a false name and fake date of birth, one even saying that she was more useful to them when she learnt the ways of the future.

which meant - she was back on christopher’s porch, knocking on his front door - almost five weeks after she arrived. he had been given the task of making sure that she didn’t make a mess and that she passed classes with _flying_ colours.  


“ how are you feeling _?_ ” she questioned, trying to pull her head out of her thoughts. the past needed to stay in the past, no one was to know about her work with section 31 - let alone the fact that she was from the past _and the future at this point_. even how close she had gotten with the new captain of the discovery, especially with everything that’s been happening - a missing spock ( _who she knew but of course he didn’t know her_ ) and the war just barely being over, ana knew that digging up old agenda’s (and crushes) didn’t have any place at their current time.  


“ sore. ” was his reply and ana smiled down at her hands once more. “ what about you ? ” ana looked up once more.  


“ captain ? ”  


“ i read the reports, ana. ” her frown deepened, but she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. placing her chin in the palms of her hands, she shrugged her shoulders. “ _our_ lorca was never one to be aggressive. ” sniffing slightly, ana shrugged her shoulders again. **this** universes lorca had been dead for a _long_ time. ana didn’t even think she’d be able to tell the difference. “ plus, it looks like it’s going to leave a nasty looking scar. ” green eyes flickered to the side, out the window and the bandage that was covering the wound above her right eyebrow felt heavy - though she knew that it was now going to match the scar on her left eyebrow.

“ oh, _well_ \- ” she started pulling back and sitting straighter in the chair, almost wanting to pull her legs up and underneath her - just like they were back on earth and none of this had happened yet. the war hadn’t started and the only reason she was freaking out was because she had to learn at least three new languages in the span of five days. “ it hurt like a bitch. ” another huff of laughter from the captain and he frowned. “ sorry. it’s fine. i managed to get in a few hits before he knocked me out. ”

“ in other words, ” pike started as he shifted in his seat himself. “ you’re fine. ” her left brow raised before she nodded her head and huffed out her own laugh.  


“ you could say that. ” the room was silent for a couple of seconds, before ana did bring her legs up onto the chair, shifting so that she wrapped her arms around her knee. “ i’m really glad you’re here, chris. ” ana smiled, though this time it felt real and genuine. “ everyone really could use a captain like you. ”

christopher heaved out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “ i really do hope i’m that kind of captain, ana. ” the brunette had a feeling the next couple of months were going to be tough. but a lot of fun.


End file.
